joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
MaximilianMus
MaximilianMus is a YouTuber who owns the channel of the same name. He leads an army that only say "Oh yeah yeah" Profile Tier: Memetic | 1-A | Likely 0 | 2-B (Without his army) Name: MaximilianMus Classification: Oh yeah yeah Age: 19 Gender: Male Attack Potency: Oh yeah yeah Speed: Oh yeah yeah Durability: Oh yeah yeah Agility: Oh yeah yeah Powers/Abilities: Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah oh ''yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah'' Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm in the litty committee, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah You're in the shitty committee, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm in the witty committee, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah You're in the titty committee, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah I'm in the bitty ga-bitty, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah I slapped your momma Oh yeah yeah She voted for Obama Oh yeah yeah You have a pet llama Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Obama, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Obama, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah' Feats: Created the MaximilianMus army which took over every YouTube comment section. Other Notable Victories: KSI (He couldn't stop the Oh yeah yeah army, So he joined them) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Funny Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Category:Oh yeah yeah Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Category:Memes Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞ Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Leader of All Undefinables Category:Gun Users Category:Laser Gun Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:TRASH HAX GREATER THAN ALL HAXES Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Speed Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Too Powerful for the MCU Category:Humans Category:Stronger Than You Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Solos Mortal Kombat Category:Solos Marvel Category:Solos MSPA Category:Solos your favorite verse Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:Solos SCP Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos this wiki Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos YouTube Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Solos FNAF Category:Omnipotence Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Supports t series Category:EnnardTrap1987's Profiles